The Dark Side
by Emilee1
Summary: An evil spirit takes control of Riku and tries to turn Sora evil as well. Is Sora strong enough to fight his own best friend, or will he become consumed by darkness?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this fanfiction.

Author's Notes: An evil spirit takes control of Riku and tries to turn Sora evil as well. Is Sora strong enough to fight his own best friend, or will he become consumed by darkness?

The Dark Side

By: Emilee1

Chapter 1: Giant Heartless

Sora was lying down on the beaches of the Destiny Islands. The cool waves brought in the smell of the ocean breeze as it blew through his brown spiky hair. He breathed out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Sora!" Kairi called to him. She was in the tree house as she looked down and snickered to herself. She creeped down to the beach with a bucket of water.

Slowly she lifted back the water and threw it on him. Sora jumped up immidiately and looked at Kairi in shock.

"Hehehe," She laughed slightly.

"What did ya do that for Kairi?"Sora asked shaking his hair.

"You were asleep so I thought I might wake you up,"Kairi smiled in reply.

Sora couldn't help but smile back. There was just something about Kairi that made him want to smile.

"Where is Riku?"Sora asked.

"I am not sure, but he must be somewhere around here."

"Well let's go find him!"

They looked everywhere but he was no where to be found.

"We didn't look in the secret place did we?"Kairi asked with a curious look on her face.

"No let's go see."

They crawled through the leaves and walked through the short tunnel to the open rocky walls of their so called secret place.

"Riku! What are you doing here?"Sora asked curiously.

"I am trying to open the door, but it won't budge."Riku replied seeming frustrated.

Suddenly the door swumg open and a luminous glow of purple blue light was floating.

"What is that?"Kairi asked in a scared tone.

_The darkness shall consume your soul and you will forever be the slave of the heartless._

"Darkness?"Riku asked.

_You can become stronger from the darkness and rule other worlds._

"Other worlds?"Riku asked seeming excited yet curious.

Suddenly the cave started to shake and the walls began to crumble.

"Let's get out of here!"Sora shouted taking Kairi's hand.

_Become one with the darkness._

Sora looked back and noticed that Riku wasn't following him. "Riku! Come on let's go!"

Riku looked at Sora and then back at the shady light.

"Riku! Please!"Kairi pleaded reaching for his hand.

He couldn't bear hearing her plea and he ran out with them. Outside the wind was blowing a bitterly cold air, the oceans raged, and the skies were dark and grim.

"What's going on?"Kairi said in a worried tone.

Sora and Riku stood in front of Kairi, protecting her from the shadows approaching them.

A shady figure of a small size looked at them with glowing eyes.

"What in the heck is that?"Sora asked looking at it strangely.

The small figure grew in size until it was a giant with a heart shaped hole in its stomach.

It slammed its hand down onto the ground making it shake. They tried to hold their ground but fell.

Riku and Sora both told Kairi to run away. She nodded and did as they had said.

"Are you ready Sora?"Riku asked smiling.

"You know it!"Sora shouted as they both ran towards the creature.

It reached its hand into the ground and made a pool of darkness. Sora and Riku both stepped into it and could not get out.

"What is this?!"Riku struggled.

_You cannot deny the darness. Do not be afraid for it will bring you great power._

"Sora! Riku!"Kairi shouted running their way.

"Kairi stay back!"Sora shook his head, "Don't get near..." Sora sank into the darness.

"Sora! No!"Kairi ran.

Riku was not afraid of the darkness. He wanted to go to other worlds just as the door or what was in it said to him. He sank into the pool.

"Riku! Sora! Come back!"Kairi cried but the pool disappeared before she could reach it. The monster faded away and the island returned to normal.

"Nooooo!"Kairi fell onto her knees and pleaded, "Come back! Please come back!"

Tears poured from her eyes as memories of Sora and Riku flooded her mind.


End file.
